The invention relates to a range extractor hood.
At least one grease filter is provided on range extractor hoods which are usually used in kitchens. This filter has to be removed at regular intervals to be cleaned or to be replaced by a new filter.
It is known from the prior art for filter cartridges to be provided with a slide or twist handle. In this case two rods, for example, are displaced by sliding or twisting the handle strap provided on the twist handle. In the mounted position of the filter cartridge, the rods of the handle, together with in particular, stationary rods which are located on the side opposite to the bars of the handle on the filter or on the range extractor hood, retain the filter in its installed position. The sliding rods, and where applicable the stationary rods, are inserted into corresponding cut-outs in the range extractor hood. Locking devices are known which prevent the filter cartridge from falling out of the range extractor hood. Such a locking device is described for example in DE 101 62 921 A1. In this locking device a fastening element is attached to the twist handle via a strap that can be inserted into an opening in the range extractor hood and as a result the filter cartridge can also be retained in a tilted position with respect to the range extractor hood. The filter element is thus prevented from falling out.
A drawback of this locking device is that the user of the range extractor hood has to expend some effort in attaching this device to the appliance. In addition, releasing the locking device requires the hinged filter cartridge to be grasped from behind, which can be inconvenient for the user where the filter cartridges are severely soiled. The same applies when releasing the filter cartridge by operating the tilt handle.